A Faraway Reunion
by rangers123
Summary: Anna has always quietly supported and cheered on her older sister, Elsa, a talented Olympic figure skater. Their relationship has been unstable though, as they rarely speak with each other. But when a terrible accident injures Elsa, Anna must come and help support her sister in her time of distress. Can she help repair their relationship? Modern AU. Rated T for slight swearing.
1. Just Like Old Times

Just Like Old Times

**A/N: Hey y'all! So I saw Frozen on Christmas Day, and believe me, the theater was packed! There were so many kids and parents there, that it looked like the movie had just been released! And let's just say: the movie was absolutely gorgeous. The way that the Disney animators designed the snow and ice using their new software was stunning. I especially liked how they portrayed the relationship of Anna and Elsa as murky and unsettled, yet loving and solidified. Now I'm obsessed with the movie...especially the songs **_**Do you want to build a snowman? **_**(of which my friends and I sing every time we hear that song...) and obviously **_**Let it Go**_** (which better win Best Original Song at the Peoples' Choice and Golden Globes...how could it not? Indina Menzel was fabulous in it!). Well, enough ranting :D. Time for this modern day, AU, take on Anna and Elsa's relationship!**

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep!

The shrill of an alarm clock went off and the alarm radio immediately turned on, broadcasting its current programming.

"Bonjour Montréal! Today is February 20, 2014. It is now 7:30 A.M., and it's going to be a beautiful day today, with temperatures at a fairly warm 4 degrees Celsius with plenty of sunshine today, so come on out and have some fun today! It's shaping to be another great day at the Winter Olympics in Sochi as Team Canada will try to add to their medal count-"

The radio was cut off immediately with the smash of a hand of a disgruntled and exhausted Anna Andersen, who groaned at hearing the sound of the cheerful radio announcer's voice interrupt her sleep. Rubbing her eyes and trying to shake the feelings of her brain screaming at her to return to sleep out of her mind, she crawled out of bed groggily and went to her dresser to grab some clothes to change into. After nearly tripping over one of her textbooks, she managed to grab some suitable clothes to change into and headed for the bathroom to go take a shower and brush her teeth.

The warm and sensational feeling of the water falling onto her body relaxed her almost immediately as she turned the shower nozzle on to "Hot". She let the soothing water run over her body and for a few minutes of relaxation and comfort she enjoyed the shower. The warm shower did good to clear her tired mind, as she was now nearly fully awake. After a satisfying ten minute shower, she grabbed a towel and stepped out, wrapping herself in the process. Standing there shivering in the freezing cold of a post shower experience, she suddenly remembered that she had a quiz in her international business course at 8:30-less than an hour away.

_Crap_, she thought. _Time to hurry up and go get some breakfast. Can't afford to miss a critical quiz today._

She quickly dressed and braided her hair into a simple yet effective milkmaid braid, and headed for the kitchen to go make some breakfast. Technically it wasn't her kitchen as she shared the apartment kitchen with two other roommates, but one of her roommates was a late sleeper and the other always ate breakfast before doing her usual 5 am run, so she had the kitchen to herself at this time of the day.

She grabbed the TV remote and turned on the small television that was located next to the refrigerator, and proceeded to grab some milk from the fridge and a Pop-Tart, of which she placed the latter in the toaster. While she waited, she hummed a popular Canadian song that she had heard on the radio the other day and was almost at the end of the first verse when she heard the words "Elsa" and "Olympics" blaring from the TV.

She turned her attention to the TV and was confronted by a picture of a beautiful blonde girl dressed in a pretty skating outfit-none other than her older sister, Elsa. She watched as the announcers gushed over her figure skating outfit and commented on how was she a surprise favorite to take home the gold medal for the ladies' individual long skating event and would've continued watching if not for the clinking noise of the toaster, signaling that the Pop-Tart was ready. She went over and grabbed the tart, and took a bite of it and thought to herself, _Oh, Elsa. I hope you do well today. Mother and Father would be proud of all the work you've put into getting here. Good luck from your little sister._

* * *

After rushing to her international business course and acing her quiz, she had another course, business law, to attend to before she was off for the rest of the morning. As soon as her business law course was completed, she grabbed all of her stuff and tossed it into her backpack and hurried to the exit to beat the huge crowd that would soon form at the exit.

As she was walking, she pulled out her smartphone and glanced at the time, which showed 10:57. _Good,_ she thought. _I have some time to grab lunch and coffee before my afternoon courses._

A fifteen minute walk took her to a small cafe where she sometimes had lunch. As she approached the door and accidentally bumped into another person who was headed for the door too and quickly apologized with a quick "Excusez-moi, désolée!"

"Pas de problème," the other person replied.

Wait. They stopped and glanced at each other again.

"Kristoff?" she asked, her eyes widening.

"Anna!" her counterpart exclaimed.

They embraced each other as soon as the two best friends recognized each other. It had been forever since they had seen each other, the last time being nearly a year ago. Friends since primary school back in Norway, Kristoff had been off studying computer science and software engineering at the University of Toronto while Anna had chosen to study marketing and international relations at McGill University. The thought of seeing Kristoff put a smile on Anna's face.

"How are you doing? I haven't seen you in forever!" he asked, opening the door to let Anna in.

"Thank you. I've been great!" as they both walked into the cafe. "How about you?"

"Wonderful. Do you want to grab some lunch together? I'm starved."

She chuckled and replied, "Sure, why not? I was just about to get lunch anyways."

After ordering their food and paying for it, they took their meals and found a corner table at the back of the cafe where they could go and chat.

Taking a seat and unwrapping her sandwich, she asked her good friend, "So what brings you to Montréal and specifically McGill? Aren't you supposed to be at class at the U of T right now?"

"Well, classes got cancelled yesterday and for the rest of the week because of a citywide power outage that won't be restored until this Saturday. I was actually watching a Maple Leafs game on TV with some friends at a friend's apartment in a suburb of Toronto when the outage happened, so we decided to head to Montréal to do some sightseeing."

"How do you like it here so far?" she asked of her friend, curious to see his opinion.

"Great! The city's been awesome so far. Good food, great culture, and some pretty cute girls here too," he smirked as he took a bite out of his sandwich, "but the whole using French thing is a little annoying. My French is not the greatest, haha."

She rolled her eyes at Kristoff's comments on the girls in the city. "Glad to hear you like it. Your French was never that good, ever since secondary school, " she teased, then continued, "By the way, you know that Montréal is a bilingual city. Most people here speak English you know. It's just when you head to the countryside that you hear more French speakers."

"Yeah, I know. Yaddi, ya, You were always the perfect multi-cultural student with the perfect grades who would go and change the world. Everyone in town knew that."

"But you were the strongest and best with computers back in Arendelle. You're the one that's going to be the next Steve Jobs or Bill Gates."

He paused at that compliment, and replied, "True. But that doesn't mean I'm as smart and talented as you. I'm just a tech geek who codes and writes programs while you're the talented and pretty Anna Andersen, who knows how to speak three other languages fluently and has been everywhere in the world."

She blushed at his usage of the word "pretty" and said, "You know that's because of my father's position that he encouraged me to learn how to learn international cultures. And besides, I'm not as good as Elsa."

Kristoff's eyes widened at the mention of Anna's older sister and quickly changed the subject. "By the way, Elsa's competing today, right? How's she been? Have you had any contact with her since the Olympics started?" he questioned.

"Yeah, she's competing. And to tell you the truth, I haven't had a real conversation with her for years now. You know her, always practicing for figure skating and studying in her free time to be a lawyer when she retires from figure skating. And the times I've tried to contact her she's either ignored me or made up an excuse to not talk to me," Anna quietly replied, the memories of Elsa's coldness towards her coming back.

Kristoff frowned at that statement. "She's being awful secluded, don't you think? It's important to figure skating and all, but she has to realize that you're still her sister. Sisters are supposed to be there for each other. I only have Sven, and we're pretty tight together."

"Well, the Americans have that saying that a dog is a man's best friend. And I've tried so hard to contact her. I've pleaded with her to meet up sometime, anywhere, through any form of communication. She doesn't use Skype or any of that stuff, and her social media pages are maintained by her fans. Plus, she won't respond to my calls or texts," she pulled out her smartphone and showed him and he grimaced at the number of messages that she had sent to her with no response, "and finally she's always travelling to compete. Honestly, I've gotten used to her never responding." she sadly said, with tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

Kristoff felt awful for his good friend of twelve years. Sure, he didn't have any siblings, but at least he had Sven. Heck, he and his dog were on better terms than Anna and her sister, who seemed to be like distant cousins who never talked to each other more than a tight sibling relationship.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'll be here for you if your sister won't be. Friends forever, right?" he grinned.

Anna smiled. It was a phrase that the both had promised when they first became friends at a young age. They would always be there to help the other no matter what.

"Friends forever." she replied.

They continued to eat and switched to different topics, including discussing how school had been going, complaining about coursework and trying to find internships, and talking about life back in their hometown of Arendelle. Just as Kristoff was about to start talking about a funny incident involving him and the mayor's son, someone with a heavy Bronx accent near the front of the cafe interrupted the quiet of the cafe's atmosphere rather loudly to a nearby employee, "Hey, excusay-moi, mon-sure, could ya turn up the volume on the TV? The figure skating competition s'bout to begin."

The employee picked up a nearby remote and changed the channel to the sports channel, where a male commentator was talking to the camera while a female commentator was listening. Most everyone, including Anna and Kristoff, turned their attention to the television located on a wall near the middle of the cafe.

_"And it looks like we have a heavily competitive field this year for the ladies' individual freestyle figure skating, with the talent pool really increasing. The Chinese have sent out a spectacular figure skater in Zhou Wei-Hua from Tianjin, runner up in last year's world championships. Russia has a dual threat in the twins: Miakalya Romanov and Natasha Romanov from St. Petersburg, taking first and second respectively in the European figure skating championships two years ago. The Americans have an experienced veteran in Caitlyn Washington from Minnesota, who took silver in the last Olympics in Vancouver. And Team Canada have sent out a talented figure skater in Sophie Renaud from Quebec City. She's only nineteen, yet she took first in the national team trials last year."_

A cheer erupted from most of the cafe's occupants at the mention and picture of the Canadian figure skater showing up on the screen. That made sense, considering they were all supporting a fellow quebecoise.

_"And it looks like Norway will be represented what is arguably one of the top figure skaters currently in the world: Elsa Andersen, from the town of Arendelle in northern Norway. Nicknamed the "Ice Queen", she has the composure and balance of a flamingo as she smoothly glides over the ice in each event she participates in, continuing her routines through splendid finesse moves."_

The crowd murmured among themselves at the mention of the "Ice Queen" expression and Anna and Kristoff scooted closer to the TV to get a better listening view.

The female commentator waited for him to finished and continued,

_"That's right, John. Elsa Andersen took first place at the world championships in Canada last year, her third major win in as many as two years, which also includes a gold medal finish at the 2012 European championships and a crucial victory in Edinburgh two years ago in the womens' finals in the US vs Europe Winter Classic two years ago. But there's not a lot known about her, and in a surprise interview, Carrie Livingston from the American morning show the Today Show sat down with her before the Olympics started to get a better look at who she is."_

"Wow, I didn't know Elsa did TV interviews." Kristoff remarked.

"Neither did I, neither did I." Anna murmured. Yet she couldn't help but give a small grin as she heard the accomplishments that her sister had achieved over the years. She had watched every event that her sister had been in over the last several years, cheering her as extra moral and sisterly support even though she wasn't able to make it to any of them in person. And she still kept the tradition of sending a congratulatory card to her after each of her sister's wins. But one thing was for sure that continued to nag at her.

She really missed talking to her sister.

Kristoff noticed the sad face of his friend, and knew that Anna was thinking about her sister once again. He sighed quietly, and placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "Do you want to leave? We don't have to watch it." he asked.

She shook her head. "No, I want to stay. It's just...we haven't been the closest together for a long time now, but ever since what happened to Father and Mother, she's grown more isolated from me. At least before the incident we talked, although however brief it was," as a clip of the interview played.

He knew what she was talking about. It had occured three years ago when Anna was just fifteen and Elsa was eighteen. It was big news internationally. Anna and Elsa's parents, their father being a senior lawmaker in the Norwegian government and their mother a former professional Olympic figure skater, were headed to a charity event in nearby Sweden when a fierce storm capsized the boat they were on. All souls were lost. The news coverage had gone for ten days in Norway, where memories of the two of Norway's most influential people were shown on the TV. People paid tribute to the lost heroes and mourned for them and the now orphaned sisters. But none had it harder than the two sisters. Anna had been at a friend's house when it had occurred. Originally she had thought it was a joke when she heard the news, but then realized it wasn't and lost it emotionally. She cried for an extremely long time and fell into a major state of depression. Elsa was nowhere to be found, even missing the funeral of their parents, but it could've been presumed she was suffering just as much as Anna, as evident by the quiet sobbing noises coming from her room late at night. Those had been grim days indeed.

But times change. They were all young adults now, looking to move on their own, no matter how much of heavy hearts they still had. And Kristoff knew that both Anna and Elsa were working hard to move on with their lives with the memories still with them, most of all Elsa.

He sighed yet again, then turned his attention to the recorded interview that was being shown on the TV screen.

The interviewer welcomed Elsa and said, "_Well, Elsa. It's certainly a surprise that you agreed on our request to an interview. You haven't been seen in the public at all in the past months."_

The Elsa on TV chuckled and replied in slightly accented English, _"Well, Carrie, it's because I'm more of an introverted person. I like to keep out of the public view and not be constantly hounded by TV cameras." _Both the interviewer and her laughed.

The interview continued, with the two discussing figure skating, life in Arendelle, and inspirational role models, and as the interview was wrapping up, the commentator said something that made Anna's heart nearly stop.

_"So Elsa. One final thing I forgot to mention earlier. It says here you have a younger sister at McGill University in Montréal. What's she like? And do you get along with her?"_

* * *

Things to Know/Fun Facts:

The actual ladies' individual freestyle figure skating for the 2014 Sochi Winter Olympics is on the day mentioned (Feb 20). The names are made up.

"Excusez-moi, désolée!" means "Excuse me, sorry!" in French.

"Pas de problème." means "No problem." in French.

It took 400,000 CGI strings to make Elsa's platinum blonde hair as shown in the movie. On comparison, it took 70,000 to make Rapunzel's from _Tangled_ (and her hair was 70 feet long!).

The reason I came with the setting to be in Canada, specifically Montréal, and not Norway, was because a good friend of mines lives there and we were joking around about Fanfiction and she suggested that I use her hometown in my next story a while back. So that's how it came to be (And plus I love Canada!:) ).


	2. The Response

**Wow! I was shocked by the number of compliments and PM's I got encouraging me to continue. Honestly, I'm thankful that you, the readers, are looking for more. Thanks a bunch! **

**Honestly, I thought this was going to be a veryyyy lonnnngggg one-shot originally. But it turns out that this is going to be a multi-chaptered story at the rate my ideas are being conjured. I have little to no prior experience in writing anything more than a one-shot, so it might take time for me to come up with new ideas. I'll try to update as frequently as possible (especially since I don't go back to school until the 13th), but please bear with me, I need to be INSPIRED! Therefore it's unlikely I'll be able to update daily, but I'll try not to leave y'all hanging for long periods of time. So any ideas/suggestions are highly recommended! Now, to Chapter Two!**

* * *

_"So Elsa. One final thing I forgot to mention earlier. It says here you have a younger sister at McGill University in Montréal. What's she like? And do you get along with her?"_

Anna felt her stomach drop. This was the moment of truth now. Because of very little connection in the past years, she had no idea what her sister thought of her now. But now, with the spotlight on her with a worldwide audience watching, Elsa had to give a response about who she was.

She twiddled her fingers together out of nervousness and stared at the empty coffee cup sitting in front of her, wondering what her sister was going to say. Was she going to say that they got along pretty well? Or that their relationship was terrible? She shook her head. No, Elsa wouldn't say that. They were still sisters, after all. She turned her attention back to the television, anxiously waiting for her response.

The Elsa on screen showed nearly no emotion as she gave a composed and realistic answer.

_"Well, Carrie, I do have a younger sister studying at McGill. Her name in Anna. She's one of the smartest and more peppy girls that you'll ever meet. She loves movies, socializing, and of course, playing in the snow during the winter times back in Arendelle. To tell you the truth, we haven't had the strongest relationship, contrary to peoples' expectations, but I hope that we can meet again soon."_

She paused for a moment, then in an unexpected change of mood coming from her, turned more personal as she spoke directly to the camera.

_"And I'd like to say something to Anna Andersen, my little sister. Anna, I know it's been tough the last several years after what happened to Mother and Father. I feel really bad that I haven't been there for you. I know you're probably frustrated and disappointed that I haven't returned any of your messages."_

Anna felt the hair on her skin rise.

The Elsa on TV quickly switched to Norwegian, addressing Anna directly.

_"Anna, jeg savner deg._ _Jeg håper virkelig vi kan møtes igjen etter jeg er ferdig med denne konkurransen._ _Møt opp på den gamle skøytebanen i Arendelle-du vet hva jeg snakker om. Jeg skal kontakte deg, jeg lover."_

**(A/N- I took this directly from Google Translate. I know NO Norwegian, so any native speakers are free to point out any mistakes and submit corrections. The translation will be at the end of this chapter.)**

A chorus of questions soon came from the TV audience at the cafe, all of them buzzing with wonder.

"What did she say?"

"I don't know, I don't know any Norwegian."

"Sa sœur va à McGill? J'ai un ami qui assiste là, je devrai lui demander s'il la connaît."

"Wow, I didn't even know she had a sister."

Shocked, Anna slumped back into her seat. Her sister was planning to visit her? And she waited to tell her on TELEVISION IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD? Her skin crawled with irritation and her face became red and furious, like a bull when it saw red.

Kristoff stared at his friend, who was visibly angry and shaking. He muttered a phrase or two about how girls had way too many mood swings. He leaned in closer to speak to her.

"Anna. Listen, I know you must be upset that Elsa waited to tell you on national television that she wanted to visit you, but-"

"That self-centered, arrogant, ice queen! Who does she think she is?!"

"Now, just wait. She might be doing you good. At least she wants to meet with you. And in Arendelle no less."

"Why, this is as irritating as the time she had her coach mail back that box of fancy Swiss chocolates I sent to her after she won Norway's best ice skater award! And all that chocolate had melted too, untouched!"

"Well, fancy chocolate isn't good for an athlete like her. All those sweets can really hurt an athlete's diet. But listen, why don't you just calm down and appreciate the fact that she wants to-"

"Oooh, I'm going to show her for all of those years she didn't respond to my text messages and emails!"

"Now just wait a moment-"

"That's right!" She slammed her fist onto the table, causing the people in the surrounding tables to turn their heads in curiosity at the sound of the angry girl. She then raised her voice. "I won't go back to Arendelle over Spring Break! I'll stay here! Serves her right!"

"Anna, could you please keep your voice down and stop interrupting me? You're causing a disturbance."

"I can't wait to see the look on her face when she doesn't show up!"

"Anna."

"Then she'll get a taste of how she's been treating me over the years!"

"Anna!" Kristoff raise his voice a notch.

"Madame, could you please keep your voice down? You are causing a commotion."

That belonged to the same employee that had changed the TV channel to figure skating earlier who had come over to shush the screaming girl.

"I'm sorry, monsieur, I'm trying to calm her down, I've never seen her this angry before, and I've been her friend for years-" Kristoff tried to apologize to the cafe employee.

"I'll get her for sure!"

"Monsieur, thank you, but if you can't get her to calm down I'm going to have to ask the both of you to leave."

Kristoff stared in disbelief at what the employee had said, but the employee looked dead serious. Finally he raised his voice in a voice that got the attention of everyone in the cafe.

"ANNNNNNAAAAA!" he bellowed.

"What?!" she complained. Only then she realized the scope of her rant.

A furious Kristoff had stood up, arms crossed and obviously just as irritated as she was. There was also an employee, the same one who had changed the TV channel to the skating competition, arms crossed, and tapping his foot. And then there were the people in the cafe. Most of them had wide eyes, some with their mouths wide open, others gawking or chuckling with amusement.

A visibly embarrassed Anna quickly apologized, "Sorry about what had just happened."

The employee then pointed towards the front door/exit and said nonchalantly, "Madame, as I had been saying to your friend earlier, I'm going to have to ask the both of you to leave."

Sheepishly she picked up her backpack and purse and without making eye contact with any of the amused customers, left the cafe with a frustrated Kristoff following closely behind.

As soon as they had left the cafe, Kristoff looked at the sky, groaned, and thought to himself, _Why do girls always have to make such a scene?_

* * *

**Somewhere in the Sochi Olympic Village**

**Sochi, Russia**

**6:34 P.M. local time**

_Conceal, don't feel, and don't let it show._

This was the mantra that Elsa recited to herself mentally every time before she went skating, whether it was just for fun or for a competition.

No one knew about this, of course, except for her deceased parents. It was a philosophy instilled into her by them to remind her to never reveal her secret.

_The secret,_ she thought, _that no one must never know. Especially Anna._

She stared at the clock. 25 minutes until show time. Her coach would be calling her soon. Underneath the stunningly beautiful skating outfit put together by some of the finest designers in Oslo, she had a small tattoo tucked onto her lower backside. Printed was the word Sisters Forever in Norwegian with a heart enclosing the words. No one knew about the tattoo. They didn't need to.

She leaned back in the chair she was sitting in, trying to clear her mind of any nervousness by repeating that mantra.

_Conceal, don't feel, and don't let it show._

She thought back to the interview she had given a couple of weeks back, before the Olympics had started. The interview had gone so well. The interviewer had told her beforehand they would show the interview on their morning show the day of the event, which was today, and that there would be no hard questions asked. _Just answer the questions truthfully and to your best extent,_ the pretty brunette journalist had told her before they started taping.

And truthfully, everything did go well. Nothing was too asked too difficult of her. Until that last question, which had caught her off-guard. Once it had been asked, she had froze for a couple of moments, scrambling to figure out what to say. Then something clicked in her mind.

She really hadn't seen nor talked to her sister in so long. The fears of revealing her secret and her demanding and rigorous work schedule had prevented her from speaking with her sister. Every time she had gotten those texts or emails or even those gifts, she just ignored them or sent back the gifts. At first it had been hard to, especially when she was younger, but as she grew up she got used to ignoring her sister. 13 years of rarely communicating brought their relationship to an icy halt.

But inside, she missed her sister terribly. She longed for the days before she knew how to ice skate, in which they could just play in the snow and build snowmen and drink hot cocoa in the bitterly cold Scandinavian winter, and play hop scotch and jump rope and play with dolls like any other normal sisters would do.

So when that question got asked, she knew what she would say.

She told the interviewer the truth-the whole truth. That she missed Anna dearly, and in a moment of personal connection, decided to take it further and talk to her sister personally in Norwegian, no less. She chose to meet up at the ice rink near their home since that was the first place where memories had been made. Hopefully her sister wasn't too mad nor surprised by the offer that she had made...

A knock on the dressing room door interrupted her thoughts.

"Come in," she said.

"Elsa?" her coach asked in Norwegian, poking her head inside to look at her. "It's time."

She got up, stretched, and grabbed her ice skates. It was time to go and make herself, her country, but most importantly her sister and parents proud.

* * *

Things to Know/Fun Facts

Translation of what Elsa said to Anna: "Anna, I miss you. I really hope we can meet again after I'm done with this competition. Meet up at the old ice rink in Arendelle-you know what I'm talking about. I'll contact you, I promise."

"Sa sœur va à McGill? J'ai un ami qui assiste là, je devrai lui demander s'il la connaît."

Translation: "Her sister goes to McGill? I have a friend that goes there, I'll ask him if he knows her."

The original name of the movie was going to be _The Snow Queen _ based off the 1845 Hans Christian Andersen version. (I got Elsa and Anna's last name from the same author-did anyone notice? If so, pat yourself on the back and get a cookie!). Elsa was originally to be evil, therefore making her the antagonist. Olaf was to be the weak and puny guard creation of Elsa's castle. Kristoff was to be the macho helper who didn't care much for helping Elsa. Just like how the movies _Brave _and _Tangled_ got their names changed during production, the directors changed the name to _Frozen_ to appeal to boys and make it seem less of a princess movie.


	3. Skate 'Till You Fall

**Happy New Year's everybody! Wow, can't believe that 2013's already passed. Guess it's time for 2014 and hopefully a new year of opportunities and goals to achieve. I spent New Year's Eve downtown celebrating with friends and others at a plaza. It was the usual: extremely crowded, bad bands, a great DJ, and a chance to get on TV, plus the fireworks show at midnight! Overall, it was good. I think I got home around 2:30 in the morning and then just crashed until around noon...**

**By the way, a guest (no name) pointed out to me through messaging that the individual skating event is two parts: a short and a long freestyle part. I don't follow figure skating, so I didn't know it was two parts (I only mentioned the long part). To make it easier, let's just assume that there is only the long freestyle part. Thanks to the Guest that mentioned it to me! And please note: I am by no means an expert on figure skating, so any figure skaters out there, please forgive me for any misuse of moves that I write for Elsa's performance...**

**And finally, I will be headed to Arkansas (a state northeast of where I live-Texas; for those of y'all who don't know where it is) tomorrow for a youth group church retreat for around 5 days, so I'll try bring my laptop and write while I'm there, but please don't expect any updates for a while since there'll be no Internet access at the retreat site (we're out in the countryside). I promise that I will update as soon as I get back. Thanks for the reviews and follows everybody! :D**

* * *

"Ma'am, would you like more sugar in that coffee?"

The question posed by the employee interrupted Anna's thoughts.

"Um, sure." she hesitantly replied.

The employee proceeded to add a spoonful so sugar to her coffee, then handed it to Anna and proceeded to ring up her total.

"That'll be $1.32."

Anna fumbled for some change in her purse, then counted out the exact amount from the coins she pulled out and handed to the employee.

"Thanks, and have a nice day."

"You too," Anna replied as she proceeded to head over to where Kristoff had claimed a spot.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you did go get some coffee after all." Kristoff said with a smug look as she sat down.

She rolled her eyes at him and took another drink of her coffee.

"Please, I need something to keep my mind of what had just happened at the cafe. And this can probably get me through my 4:00 economics class."

After they had gotten kicked out of the cafe, they wandered for about ten minutes on the streets and then Anna decided she wanted some coffee from a Tim Horton's they walked by. Plus, they had a bigger TV than the cafe where they could watch the skating event.

Kristoff chuckled and then turned his attention to the TV.

"Well, looks like the competition's about to start. You think Elsa will be alright?"

Anna stared at the steam coming out of her coffee and responded, "I think so. She's my sister; she's been training for this for her entire life," which brought a knowing nod from Kristoff.

But truthfully, in the back of her mind, she hoped that nothing bad would happen to Elsa.

* * *

"It's magnificent, isn't it?" Elsa's coach said with a look of awe on her face. "Never would I've thought that the Russians would have done such an amazing job."

Elsa had to agree. She had seen her fair share of Olympic skating rinks on television, and while they had been good, nothing compared to what the organizers here at Sochi had done. The interior of the stadium was beautifully designed. There were elaborate murals with the numerous events that took place in this stadium that lined the walls, and all of the seats where the spectators sat were painted differently so that when viewed from the TV camera angle, it would spell out "Sochi 2014" in French, English, and Russian, all layered on top of the other respectively. But what was most impressive was a formation of five giant crystal chandeliers on the ceiling, built with the finest quality crystals, and each structured uniquely to create ice fractal patterns. What was more cool about the crystallized ice shaped chandeliers was when lights were placed on it at certain places, the lights diffracted and shined on the murals on the wall.

"Amazing," she muttered. _No wonder why the Russians spent over a billion dollars on the Olympics this time around._, she remembered reading from a news article online.

Someone poked her on her back, and she turned around, expecting to find a event employee to tell her to get ready. Instead, it was Sophie Renaud, the young and cheerful Canadian ice skating sensation.

"Bonjour, Elsa," she said in her cheerful and preppy voice, "This place is awesome, don't you think?! I love this place; I can't wait to compete here. The ice must be in tip-top shape if they can afford all of this stuff. I hope it's all going to go well, right? Yeah, I think that-"

Elsa placed her hand on the hyperactive, fast-talking, girl, which caused the girl to be quiet, and replied in a much more calmer voice, "Calm down, Sophie. I know you're excited. I am too. But you need to rest before this competition. This is going to big for all of us today."

The young girl blushed and stared at her feet. "Oui, I know. Sorry if I'm acting all hyper right now. I'm literally surrounded by all of my favorite skaters right now," she shyly answered. Turning her direction to a group of skaters on the other side of the rink, she resumed talking in her cheerful voice. "See, there's Caitlyn Washington," she pointed to a tall blonde girl doing some stretches, "and the Romanov twins," pointing to two identical brunettes performing some small bunny jumps as warm-ups, "and Valerie LaRussa of Italy," to a brunette dressed in a slightly skimpy uniform talking to her coach.

"They're all here! I can't keep still!" the young girl exclaimed. The hyperactive and cheerful personality of the Canadian reminded Elsa of a young Anna: happy, bubbly, and overly enthusiastic for _anything_.

"Oh, and I forgot something!" Sophie pulled out her smart phone from her pants pocket. "Elsa. You're someone I admire too. You're so beautiful and dazzling and so GOOD at skating. I don't know how you do it." she then hesitated and shyly asked, "Can you take a picture with me?"

An "aww" moment briefly came into Elsa's mind, but it was quickly washed away into a sea of seriousness. However adorable the young nineteen year old was and acted like her own sister, Sophie was still a competitor at these Olympics. But nevertheless, she couldn't turn down the girl's request for a picture, so she replied, "Alright."

Sophie's face lit up. "Okay! Selfie time!" she exclaimed She grabbed Elsa's arm, catching her off-guard, and swung her over in front of the phone she was holding. "Say cheese!" she commanded, as Elsa managed to bring about a smile. Two flashes signaled the picture had been taken.

"Thank you very much! Good luck at the event! I'll be sure to put this on my Facebook page!" the girl replied happily.

Elsa stared at the girl, who was skipping away while whistling a tune, and groaned, "I'm so glad that she's going first and I'm going near the end, " while rubbing the sort spot on the part of the arm where the girl had grabbed her.

* * *

_"Well, ladies and gentlemen, it looks like we're down to the end. Natasha Romanov, the older of the two Russian twins is in first place. Second place is surprising since it belongs to the ice teen sensation, Renaud from Quebec City. And currently in third is Caitlyn Washington of the US. Next up will be none other than the "Ice Queen" herself, Elsa Andersen of Norway."_

As the TV commentators continued to discuss possible scenarios of the medal finishes, a wide eyed Anna clutched her hands tightly, ready for Elsa's performance. The competitors so far had been excellent but she was sure that none of them were as good as her sister. She didn't feel cocky at all, she just thought it was the truth. Hopefully those good thoughts could translate into her sister's performance.

"Kristoff?" Anna nudged her friend, who was immensely absorbed into the competition.

"Hmm?" He replied, without taking his eyes and attention off the TV.

"Do you think Elsa will be alright?"

He turned his attention away from the television and looked at her and replied with a reassuring smile, "Of course she'll be. You said it yourself earlier, she's been practicing for this her entire life. Even if she doesn't take gold she will do very well at this. Just have faith in her."

His words made her feel a little more assured and confident that everything would go just fine. _After all, she's sacrificed everything, including having a good relationship with me, to do this,_ she thought, with a little bit of sadness washing over her.

* * *

_Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let it show._

Elsa slowly repeated it again, ignoring the roar of the crowd as the most recent performance. It was almost Elsa's turn now. The skater before her, a light haired brunette from Ukraine, had just finished her performance to a round of applause and cheers, and she smiled, although it was replaced with a frown when she heard her official score over the PA system, which wasn't enough to break into the medal standings. Elsa saw her scowl and mutter as she walked past her, obviously disappointed that she wouldn't be able to get anything this time around. The competition had been fierce so far, and given the superb performance by the previous competitor, she'd have to put on a spectacular show for not only the judges but everyone in the audience and the TV viewers.

"Our next competitor, from the Kingdom of Norway, please give a round of applause to Elsa Andersen." the PA announcer said in French. The announcement was then made in English and Russian.

Elsa took a deep breath, then stood up and delicately balanced herself on the skates, and after making sure she wouldn't fall, slowly made her way to the entrance of the ice rink. She carefully stepped onto the ice rink, then skated over gracefully to the center of the rink.

It was there where she realized the scope of the event. Sure enough, the ice rink was the same as any other ice rink she had skated on before, but the stadium itself was...huge for sure. The stands were packed with people, chattering, eating, and doing other things, but all had their eyes and ears open to get ready to watch her perform. There were banners in all languages and national flags, the majority of them Russian, being waved around also by the spectators. There were also a line of TV cameras where the broadcast booth was, all ready to tape her, and show it to the millions of people watching back home. And finally, there were the judges, all sitting down near the front, with pens and pencils ready to mark points and deductions for any good thing or mistake that she committed. The scope of it was more than Elsa had ever experienced, but she felt ready for it.

There, as the music was about to start, she felt an aura of calm and focus sink into her mind. In order to win, she had to do her best and imagine that she was going to win. Meaning that, she had to be thinking one step ahead of her next move in order to master all the jumps and twirls and moves that she would have to perform.

With hands outstretched and her pose ready, the music commenced.

The music she had chosen and had prearranged with the Olympic figure skating committee was Etude in D Sharp Minor Patetico**, **a fast moving piece. She had chosen it because she liked the difficult jumps and sudden changes in tone with little notice. It was a tough piece that took a while to practice, but she felt up to the challenge.

As the music began playing, starting with a series of chord changes and switches from major back to minor back to major, she felt like the music was redirecting the way she performed _literally_. A dramatic jump in the tone let her perform her first jump, an axel jump, in which she positioned herself, then stepped off her back foot and did a 360 degree twirl in the air, before landing on her feet and skating backwards. The jump brought a roar of approval from the crowd. She smiled to herself. So far, so good.

As the piece continued to play, she felt more and more confident in herself. With every jump, spin, spiral, and step sequence she performed, the crowd roared its approval. Never had anyone seen such a good performance without any flaws. Her body seemed to be moving with the melody, and she gracefully completed each move without any hesitation or hint of imbalance as she completed each of them. Without worrying about how everyone was thinking about her performance, she continued to soar in her performance and so far, shatter the expectations of everybody.

The problem was, as the end of the music came in sight to Elsa, she didn't know it, but her moves were getting more brash and dangerous. It all began with a simple spiral move she made near the crescendo of the piece, which nearly lose her balance as she nearly slipped, but she caught herself and somehow began skating backwards. Fearing that she had ruined her chances of a high score and gold medal, Elsa, the normally composed and collected girl, began to take more risky chances all she thought now was of winning. Defying what she had normally done in practice, she got ready to perform a loop jump, which required 3 turns, 3 back crossovers, and a pause before she was ready to jump. Unfortunately, she accidentally performed an extra crossover, and in a moment of panic, jumped before she was ready.

_ Shoot!_ she thought as she jumped, and the crowd gasped as she almost lost her balance entirely as soon as she landed, but cheered as she saved herself by doing a spiral right afterwards. But the damage was done. She was now totally sure that she had just lost her chance at a medal, let alone a gold medal. Her performance was ruined. All that hard work over the years had gone to waste.

_Wait_, she thought as she performed a simple step routine. She could still save herself and earn a medal. It was risky, but she knew that it had to be done. It was a triple salchow jump, one of the more difficult jumps in figure skating, which required her to skate over, jump off her back foot, and rotate not once, but _three_ times in the air, before landing. The trick was she had to maintain it continuously in the air and at a brisk pace, otherwise she would fall onto the ice. She had used it only a couple of times before in competitions, with her falling every time, but that was before she began training with her current coach for the Olympics. _After all, lots of practice should pay off_. she thought. It was now all or never. The end of the piece was coming, and she had once last chance to redeem herself. As the last twenty seconds came, it was decided.

She was going to perform the move.

* * *

By now everyone at the restaurant was watching the performance on TV. Elsa had done excellent so far, performing splendid move after move with an air of professionalism and gracefulness. Kristoff was yelling at the TV along with some other customers, but not just screaming, but cheering and urging Elsa on. Anna had covered her mouth with her hands, too scared to watch the performance, but at the same time, there was this gut feeling that drove her to continue watching her sister's masterful performance. The commentators on TV were breathlessly dictating her performance, excitement building in their voices.

"Come on Elsa! You can do it!" Kristoff yelled, banging his fists onto the table out of excitement.

Everyone in the restaurant gasped along with the commentators as Elsa nearly lost her balance after doing a spin. But a huge sigh of relief was heard and even some cheers as she saved herself with a spiral.

Anna nervously watched as she saw her sister regain her balance from the near fall and continue. Being the faithful younger sister, she had watched her good share of Elsa's performances, but this had to be the most nerve-wracking of them all. If she could somehow pull this off, not only would she win but she would give their country their first figure skating medal in over 50 years. _C'mon, sis, you're almost there_, she thought as she watched the figure on the screen representing her sister ready up for the end.

* * *

Turn, stop, swing leg, jump, and spin.

To Elsa, it was that easy. All she had to do was do that, and take home the medal.

The first several parts were easy. She performed a forward outside three turn, which meant she turned her right foot from forward to backwards in an instant, essentially drawing an imaginary "3", hence the name. She then stopped, and with her free foot behind her, swung her free leg upwards and around, allowing her to complete the final step: the jump.

As soon as she got ready to jump, she suddenly heard what seemed like a cry for help, which was awfully familiar to the voice of...

_Anna._

A sudden memory came rushing back at that split instant.

_A cry for help, and then a thud, and silence, as nine year old Elsa heard the noise and immediately raced over across the ice rink. The motionless body of her six year old sister lied on the rink, with blood pooling around her head, the color of the hurt crimson red staining the clean and pure white of the ice rink. "Anna! No! Please wake up! Help! Somebody, please!" she screamed as she held her sister in her arms..._

The shock of that memory hit her, causing her to jump higher than intended. As she began spinning, her legs suddenly gave out from shock, and everything went terribly, terribly wrong. She felt herself lose control, than falling, then hit the ice rink, _hard_, as her head began throbbing really badly and her left leg was screaming pain signals into her mind like it was on fire.

_I'm so sorry for not being with you..._ she managed to think as she heard as she faded into unconsciousness, the screams and gasps of the crowd reverberating around her being the last thing she heard.

* * *

The quiet of a lovely Montréal day was shattered and people for several blocks around suddenly froze in their place as a high pitched scream echoed from a fast food place, making for a memory that many people who heard would never forget.

_**"ELSA!"**_

* * *

**Facts/Things to Know**

Tim Horton's is a Canadian fast food restaurant, known for its doughnuts and coffee. It is extremely popular there, with twice the amount of Tim Horton's stores than McDonald's.

In the Olympics, there are three official languages spoken throughout the competition and at all the events over the PA system: French (because it was a Frenchman who restarted the Olympics in the 1890's and because it is an official worldwide language), English (another worldwide spoken language), and the host country's official language: in this case, since it is in Russia, it would be Russian.

The official name for Norway is the **Kingdom of Norway**_**.**_The reason it is a kingdom still because officially the country is a unitary constitutional monarchy, with a king as the head of the state and a prime minister. They also have a parliament. The system is similar to that of the United Kingdom, where the king (monarch) is the head but has no real powers (mainly ceremonial, such as appointment and removal of officials in the government and being a symbol of diplomacy abroad).

Etude in D Sharp Minor Patetico was originally composed by a Russian, Alexander Scriabin, but redirected in crossover form by Maksim Mrvica, a Croatian. Crossover form is used to describe artists that adopt strong classical influences in their music, but ultimately have an accessible and popular sound or a marketable image to reach out to a wider audience.


	4. Bad News

**Bad News**

** GAHHHH sorry for the long wait, y'all. I know some have been wondering why I didn't update earlier. After I got back from Arkansas (where it was a blast), my neighborhood went through rolling blackouts due to the polar vortex storm that pretty much froze half of the United States earlier this week...including here in Texas, which meant that I had frequent power outages, preventing me from updating -_-. And then I had to deal with back to school stuff including buying textbooks, moving back into my dorm, etc... Since school's about to start for me, I don't know if I have that much time to write extremely long chapters anymore, so I might do shorter chapters as compared to the earlier ones which were pretty long. If any of y'all have objections, please PM me about it. Here we go!**

* * *

_With cheers erupting around her and the bright flashes of cameras going off around the stadium, she stood there with arms outstretched, smiling as big as she had ever smiled. In one hand she held the Norwegian flag; in the other, a boutique of fancy flowers. And around her neck, there was a huge and shiny platinum medal with the following words inscribed on it:_

_WORLD CHAMPION IN FIGURE SKATING - ELSA ANDERSEN_

_ It was a dream come true. For years, she had been waiting for this moment. Now everyone knew who she was, and she had won the most memorable medal of them all in figure skating: being the #1 skater in the world. Everyone would be so proud of her._

_ Amongst all the cheers, she felt someone grab her Olympic jacket. Glancing back at who it was, she saw a familiar sight._

_ "Anna!" she exclaimed in delight at the sight of her sister._

_ "Elsa! Come on, let's go! Let's go!" her sister replied excitedly. Confused, she stared at her usually perky and hyper sister. Usually Anna would be celebrating with her, her face lit with happiness and glee as she would run among the falling confetti and streamers. But now her sister looked anxious and seeming to want Elsa to go follow her somewhere, as if it was extremely urgent._

_ "What could be more important than celebrating being the world champion?" Elsa asked as she let her sister drag her arm and weave in and out of the cheering crowd. Her sister didn't say anything but continued to lead her to the back of the stadium, near where the dressing rooms where. _

_ They approached a dark tunnel, and before Elsa could protest going down the ominous looking tunnel, Anna grabbed her and dragged her in, where they seemed to run for the longest time ever until they approached an oddly familiar looking door. Elsa did a double take. It was familiar alright, because it was the door their own home back in Arendelle! _

_ Anna knocked on the door three times and asked, "Mother, Father, I'm home with Elsa!"_

_ "What?" Elsa wondered._

_ The door opened and there it was. No mistake. Their mother and father, still in the same clothes they had dressed in which Elsa had last seen them in before the accident. They had unusually huge smiles on their faces. Mother was holding a fresh plate of delicious looking Fyrstekake, the classic Norwegian tart flavored with almond. Father was holding a new pair of figure skates, the latest model in the market. Elsa's mouth was wide opened as they said together,_

_ "For you, Elsa. We all want to make you happy."_

_ "What?" she thought. But before she could say anything, Anna grabbed a chair and whisked it over to Elsa to sit on. "Please, sit, my dear sister, " she motioned to the chair._

_ Confused, Elsa took the tart and the skates and sat down. Then she asked, "Thank you, Mother, Father, and Anna. But why are you doing this for me?"_

_ "We just want to make you happy." all three of them said at once._

_ Now Elsa was starting to get creeped out. None of them were usually like this. And besides, she had questions. Why were her parents there? Why was her sister acting so anxious? And how did her father know that she wanted those type of figure skates? It hadn't even been released on the market yet!_

_ She fidgeted nervously in her seat, and replied, "Um, thanks everybody. But I have to get back to the stadium. I don't know what you're doing here or how we got back home. I think it's time to leave." She got up, and placed the tarts and the skate on the ground._

_ "No, you must stay." they said in perfect unison once again. Suddenly, the door slammed shut, and all the window blinds in the room closed, leaving it in total darkness._

_ "Guys?" she asked, now fearing something was up._

_ Three candles lit up, only showing each of their faces. She screamed, glancing at what had been their faces. Only now, the faces weren't the one of kindness and gentleness that they usually exhibited. The two faces of the parents looked pale and white...as if they had asphyxiated and drowned, as evident from the bloodshot eyes and terrified looks. Anna looked depressed and terribly sad, the exact opposite of what she usually was, with blood dripping down her face. _

_ "You must stay. You must be happy. You must do this for us." the creepy voices of her family continued. It was as if they had turned into freakish creatures from hell._

_ Panicking, she grabbed the chair she had been sitting on and chucked it at them, only to watch it go straight through them as if they were invisible. She screamed again and rushed towards the door and desperately tried to turn the doorknob. But it wouldn't budge, even though she tried unlocking the door with all her might. It was like some invisible force kept it down. Now terrified, she began banging on the door, all the while screaming, "Help! Someone get me out of her! Please help!" as her dead parents and bloodied sister came closer and closer, hands outstretched now, chanting, "You must stay, you must be happy..." She screamed once more as she felt their hands grab at her jacket and commence ripping it apart..._

"...Miss Andersen, can you hear me? Hello?"

Her mind racing and still scrambling to process what had just happened, Elsa slowly opened her eyelids and blinked once, then again. Then she momentarily realized that there was somebody, maybe a nurse, calling to her in heavily accented English, but what she had heard at first when she woke up was all she could make out. Although everything seemed extremely blurry to her and there was immense pain coming from the lower half of her body, she recognized that she was being taken care of, as she was able to make out a lot of white things-probably a sign she was in a hospital. She reached out her hand, trying to grab at the railing of her bed, but failed to do so, as her world seemed to be spinning. It seemed as if she was on the merry go round at the carnival back home, except it seemed not to be stopping. Her head hurt so much; she just wished it could stop. Closing her eyes, she hoped that the pain would end and drifted off into unconsciousness, into another world where she would forget about her pain and dream of memories.

* * *

It seemed as if only a few moments had flown by before she slowly began to regain consciousness again. Blinking open her eyes and raising her head ever so slightly to figure out her environment, she tried to process where she was. _Oh wait,_ _I'm in a hospital._ she thought, remembering the pure white she had last seen and the nurse before she had passed out. As her field of vision began to get sharper and her mind began to piece itself back together, only then she realized the scope of where she was and her current condition. Her left leg was in a cast, resting on a pillow. She was dressed in the standard hospital nightgown, and there were IV's that ran from her arm to the IV fluid bags, with a display monitor showing all of her vital signs including her heartbeat quietly buzzing next to her bed.

She wondered how she had gotten here. All she remembered was her flailing her arms and legs at the wrong move she had pulled, the jolt of pain shooting throughout her body as she hit the ice rink with a thud, and the screams and gasps of people she laid there in shock, before she passed out. And then there were the dreams and nightmares. It was horrible, seeing what had happened to her family, but she took a deep breath, reminding herself that they were just long forgotten memories turned into nightmares. _Nothing bad, right? _she thought. But then a thought come to her about why she was even here in the first place.

_ She had messed up the move, and lost a chance at the medal. She had failed._

A sense of anger and frustration swept over her as her fists began to curl into a ball._ Damn it, I screwed up! Not only had I lost that medal, but embarrassed myself on TV and shame not only my family's name, but my country._ she cursed herself mentally

Now breathing heavily in frustration, she spent a few minutes blaming herself for the mess. Why did she have to perform that move? It was one of the hardest moves in figure skating, yet she recklessly thought she could do it. Plus, she was still young; not a veteran like Nancy Kwan. Any other move could've worked. Because she had been stupid, now she was holed up in a hospital bed wearing a stupid cast and a stupid hospital nightgown in heaven forsake wherever the hell she was.

_Yeah, keep blaming yourself, you're such a failure for pulling that move._ a voice in the back of her head taunted.

_Shut up!_ she thought angrily. She leaned her head back onto the pillow, venting in frustration, and closed her eyes for a few seconds, then suddenly a thought came to her.

_Where am I?_

That hadn't occurred to her yet. She hadn't been able to look out the windows yet since the curtains were closed, and the TV on the wall in front of her was turned off, denying her any opportunity to figure out where she was. But if she had to guess where she was, she figured that she was still in Russia. After all, who would be in the right mind to move an injured girl to another city, let alone country?

_Guess we'll find out,_ she thought as she grabbed the patient control pad with her right hand and stared at the foreign wording on it, trying to decipher the reading. Not recognizing what any of the strange words were, she pressed what she thought was the "patient needs help" control button.

Within less than a minute, the door opened, and a heavy set, middle aged woman dark brunette haired lady came in, similar to the one that she had seen in her dazed state earlier.

"Oh, you are avake!" she exclaimed in English, a strong Russian accent attached to her speech. "This is great, this means you are doing better! Vait, I vill go get the doc-teur. "

She disappeared, leaving Elsa by herself again. _Hopefully the doctor can tell me how bad this is and how long it's going to last._

She decided that she wanted to watch some TV to figure out what had happened to her exactly. Looking around the room, she spotted the remote control lying on a table about an arm's length away. Slowly pushing herself up, she leaned over to her right and attempted to grab the remote leaning on the edge of the table, and grabbed it. Then slowly she pushed herself back, wincing at the pain in her broken leg as she moved it to try to get back to into the original position.

She then proceeded to turn on the television, and the first thing she saw was a picture of herself. The news was in Russian, so she couldn't understand what was going on, but by guessing from the pictures on screen, they were showing a replay of what had happened to her. First a picture of her winning a medal from a previous competition, then another one of her in her official Olympic individual photo. Then a clip was played. The one of her accident.

Wide-eyed, she stared as the clip began playing. She had been doing so well. The commentators were excitedly chattering over her performance, and she saw that the people in the stands were cheering her on, some standing and applauding even. Then came her final move. Everything seemed to be going well, until her legs awkwardly froze up in the mid air jump, causing her to plummet to the ground and hit the rink like a rock hitting the ground. Screams followed soon afterwards as a pool of blood began forming around her motionless body. Elsa shuddered. She didn't even know she had been bleeding on that rink. The commentators frantically yelled as they struggled to cut the TV feed. Several people began rushing the rink, trying to help her, then the feed cut to a commercial, and the news broadcasters resumed talking.

Elsa was stunned. She didn't know it had been that bad. It had been like all chaos had broken loose on the rink when she had fallen. _Was it really that bad? I thought I just broke my leg or something?_ she wondered.

As she pondered the extent of her injury, the door opened, and an older man who reminded her of a Russian military general walked in. He looked to be in his sixties and had a noticeable limp in his right leg.

"_Eto glupo khromat_, " he muttered as he limped over to the edge of her bed, grabbing a clipboard that had been hanging off her bed.

"Hello, I am Doctor Orlov. You are in hospital here in Sochi. I vill be taking care of you vile you are in zee hospital. You are world famous skater, Elsa Andersen, _nyet?_" It seemed to be more a rhetorical question because it was obvious by now who she was.

"Doctor, " she answered hesitantly. "How long have I been here?"

He glanced at her and replied, "You have been here three days."

She stared at him in disbelief, and he continued.

"Anyways, you suffered bad injury back at zee rink. Let me be honest with you, your leg is completely broken." He pulled out an X-ray from the clipboard, and pointed at the broken bones and Elsa winced, seeing that several of her bones were separated entirely.

"You broke your tibia and fibula, and also fractured your ankle on zee awkward landing you had. It was bad break, _da_, but you vill recover. I have seen worse. Nevertheless, your leg vill take while to heal. 10, 12 weeks probably. Then you have rehabilitation, 3-4 months with your type of injury. " He shrugged.

"10-12 weeks?" Elsa exclaimed. "Doctor, with all due respect, I have to train for the European championships next spring! I won't have enough time to rest for five-six months then get back into shape that fast! It takes time!"

"I'm sorry, Elsa. But in order to make a full recovery, you must heal properly. Otherwise, if you will never be able to skate again if you try to skate before it properly heals."

Elsa leaned her head against the pillow again. _6-7 months without skating?_ It was a nightmare. It took several months of rigorous training just to learn a new dance, not to mention she was doing a pairs dancing also, so it would take another couple of months to learn _2 routines._ With her broken leg, she would have to squeeze it in into three months before the competition next January. Not nearly enough time if she wanted to defend her title as European champion.

But the doctor seemed pretty adamant about her resting. She couldn't afford to destroy her career entirely...but at the same time she would go crazy not being able to skate for so long. Skating was her life! She really didn't know what to do.

_Decisions, decisions._

After debating the pros and cons in her mind for a few minutes, she finally announced to the doctor, who was focusing writing on the clipboard, "Doctor, I have made up my mind. I will undergo rest and rehab for my leg."

The doctor glanced at her briefly, then looked down and resumed writing. "I thought you vould say so. This vill be a long road for you."

"Doctor Orlov, will I be able to skate again?" Elsa pondered. It was a difficult question. Whether she would be able to participate next year depended on if she was even able to skate in the first place. She held her breath as she waited for his response.

"Yes, you vill-" drawing a sigh of relief for Elsa "-but only if you rest. And do your rehabilitation correctly."

He placed the clipboard on the table next to her and asked, "Is there anymore questions you have for me? You should rest now."

She shook her head.

"Alright, then I will leave now. I will come see you tommorow to see how you are doing. Contact zee nurse if you need help." He then started walking towards the door, and before leaving and closing the door, he replied, "Good luck."

Still wondering how she was going to get through this, she was about to turn on the TV again to watch the closing ceremonies for the Olympics when she heard a knock on the door not a few moments after the doctor had left.

"Come in," she said.

The nurse poked her head in and replied, "Miss Andersen, you have visitor. It is your sister, Ann-ah."

Elsa's eyes widened and her jaw dropped at the sight of her sister. Her thoughts scrambled, she thought to herself, _No, what is she doing here?_

* * *

A/N: I am pretty bad at impersonating accents. So forgive me of my stereotypical Russian accent borrowed from movies/video games haha. And I'm no medical expert too, so I did some research on recovery from a broken leg. The timeframe I gave is an estimate.

Russian words in English:

_Nyet_ means No. _Da_ means yes.

_Eto glupo khromat _ means "This stupid limp"

The beginning scene was a dream I actually had once, with my own sister dragging me back home in this dark and creepy tunnel. Well, except for the creepy dead parents and bloody sister. That I took a page out of the classic horror movie plot.

Frozen's soundtrack has made it to #1 on Billboard's Top 200 Albums for four consecutive weeks! It even beat Beyoncé's album! (which says something!) And the movie itself is nominated for two Golden Globes, including (my personal favorite from the movie) "Let it Go" for Best Original Song and the movie itself for Best Animated Feature Film. Tune in tomorrow to cheer on Frozen if you're one of my American readers (CBS; 7 PM ET/ 4PM PT) or follow it online (highly encouraged)! Let's go Frozen! :D


	5. The Awkward Reunion

**The Awkward Reunion**

**Hey everybody. Sorry for such the long wait. School's been tough on me, as I'm bogged down by homework and your general college things to worry about: finances, jobs, etc. I'm going to try to keep writing this story, but honestly, it's been hard for me since my specialty is one-shots. Thanks for being patient with me though!**

**Someone asked how it was possible that Elsa didn't have any memory loss/pain from a possible concussion since she did hit her head on the floor. She's been in the hospital for several days now, and the Olympics are just about done. A concussion can last for days to weeks, with the after effects taking even longer (possibly months). When she fell, she hit leg first on the ice rink, then head, so falling on her leg cushioned the potentially brain damaging/paralyzing effects of a severe concussion. However, it doesn't mean that she still isn't immune to the after effects, as you'll see later throughout the story...**

* * *

For a few tense seconds, it seemed as if the world stopped moving and Elsa was short of breath. Sure, her sister had changed. She was much taller now, had developed a woman's body, and had gotten rid of the pigtails that she had worn as a child. Plus she looked extremely fit and although she was smiling (if you could call a halfway grin a smile) now, had this disguised look of seriousness, especially being that her eyes were darting around like a hawk, examining the surroundings.

"Anna...?" she croaked out awkwardly. She pictured Anna would scream in excitement and come up and try to hug her and check and see if she was ok.

But this older Anna didn't. She continued to study Elsa as she calmly replied, "Hey Elsa. Mind if I come in and join my big sis?"

_ Oh shoot._ She couldn't know.

Elsa shook her head.

Frowning, Anna questioned, "Why? Do you have some sort of contagious disease or something?"

Scrambling to come up with an excuse, Elsa settled on, "I'm not feeling right now. I have the cough right now, and the doctor says that visitors need to stay away." At that right moment, a real sneeze sensation came to her, and she sneezed, adding fuel to the lie and hoped the blatant lie would convince her sister.

Anna stared at her a bit harder, and for a second Elsa thought that she had saw through her lie, but Anna shrugged and continued talking.

"So how's it going?"

"Fine, how about you?" Elsa replied, unsure of what to make of her sister, and breathing a sigh of relief.

"It's been great. Real great," Anna said with a tone of sarcasm drooling off her words, then she broke her stare down with Elsa and the tone of her voice turned more sympathetic. "Sorry about to hear about your accident. I saw it on TV back in Montréal."

Elsa felt extremely uncomfortable about her sister's new serious demeanor, but in her calm and serious voice also, replied back, "Oh, so you were watching," and immediately regretted her choice of words.

Anna batted an eyebrow and answered, "Yes, I was. You were doing excellent, and we all thought you would get a medal, until what happened..." her voice trailed off.

To be honest, Anna was scared actually. She had no idea how to talk to her sister, since they hadn't had a full length conversation in years, the few rare times when they spoke being a few sentences and one word responses. So she had decided while riding the elevator up that she would pose to Elsa as more calm, serious and collected, just as Elsa was. Hopefully she would be able to pull it off.

Elsa didn't react to Anna's fading comments, knowing all too well what she meant. Instead she decided to change the subject.

"So how has school been?" she asked.

Anna raised an eyebrow at her for the sudden change of a topic, but responded, "It's good. Classes aren't too bad, I'm getting along with my roommates fine, and I have plenty of time to walk around Old Montréal and the shopping district."

Elsa nodded in approval. "That's good to hear."

"Oh," Anna added, "Kristoff is also in Canada studying at the University of Toronto."

"He is?" Elsa seemed surprised.

"Yeah, he's studying computer science and software engineering there."

"Still the tech whiz of Arendelle eh?" Elsa chuckled.

Anna smiled. "Yeah, he really likes that reputation." They both shared a laugh. It was good that they both knew someone in common was doing well.

A moment of silence followed, as both of the sisters searched in their minds for something to talk about, trying to keep the conversation flowing.

"Listen…" they suddenly both spoke up at the same time, then realized the other was trying to speak also.

"No, you go first," Elsa stated.

"You sure? You sounded like you had something important to say."

"Nah, it's not that much. You go first. After all, I want to hear the voice of my younger sister in a full conversation after all these years." She looked up and stared at her sister.

Anna stared back for a few seconds, then answered, "So you do love me as a sister still."

Elsa looked puzzled. "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

Anna looked uneasy as she replied back, "Well, it's mainly because I thought you didn't love me anymore because we weren't talking to each other…-she saw Elsa's eyes widened-"but now I know from this conversation we've been having, however short and awkward it's been, still shows that we can still mend our relationship back together."

Elsa nodded, although still a little puzzled why her sister would say something like that. "Yes, of course. I guess it'll take time for us to rekindle this relationship. How long has it been? 13 years since we've had a general and meaningful conversation?"

Anna scrunched up her eyebrows, trying to remember exactly how long it'd been since such a conversation had taken place. "Sounds about right," she finally said, with a vague memory of their last conversation still in her head.

"Anyways, I was going to tell you something. It has to do with the thing I said on TV, but before I start, what was it that you were going to say to me?"

Anna opened her mouth as if she were going to give her response, then closed it again. _What am I going to tell her? I just want to tell her the truth._

At the end she said, "Nothing important. Go ahead, what were you saying about wanting to show up at the ice rink back home?"

"Well, you see, I was actually wanting to meet up with you after the Olympics, regardless of how I'd done, but because of-_ahem - _ this little accident that occurred back at the stadium rink"-Elsa motioned to the cast- "I can't do any skating for the next 6-7 months, and then I have to get doctor's orders to be able to even resume skating in a shorter timeframe because of the European championships. Heck, it'll be several months before I can walk on my own."

"That's kind of you. But why the ice rink back home?" Anna asked.

"Well…that was the only place that I could think of where we could decide on meeting. And you'd probably ask why now after all these years, and I guess it's because it's the anniversary of the accident. I thought it'd only be good if we met up and spent some time together."

_The accident?_ Anna suddenly realized that she had nearly forgotten that it was the anniversary of their parents' death. _How come she came to me only NOW?_ she angrily thought. "Okay, I understand why. But seriously, is that the only reason we're meeting up? Because of what happened to Mom and Dad?" she asked, trying to compose herself but not doing a good job of it.

Elsa noticed the change in attitude in her easily tempered sister, but calmly replied, "No. There is more to it, but you'll find out in time."

Anna took several breaths, trying to calm her heart down, which was racing at the thought of the supposedly insensitive comment her sister had made. "But why can't you tell me? You've kept secrets from me all these years!"

"Like I said, you'll find out in time. Right now…"-she looked away from Anna-"…it's complicated. There's a lot going on with me right now that I can't exactly explain for myself even."

Anna was frustrated by the answer dodging that her sister was doing in not giving a complete answer, but decided out of trying to rebuild their tender relationship that she would not pursue it any further. _For now,_ she thought, _After all, we all have our secrets and questions. But I will find out why in the long run_, as she glared at her sister.

"Alright," Anna continued, "Back to the topic. So you can't skate now because of a broken leg. What is it that you're going to do? You have the European ice skating championships next year, and you can't train until this leg of yours heals completely apparently. Do you have a solution?"

Elsa nodded. "As a matter of fact, I do." Pointing her finger at Anna, who was still leaning against the side of the door entrance, she said, "You're going to be helping me walk and get me back into form."

* * *

Fun Facts/Things to know:

Frozen won the Golden Globe for Best Animated Feature! But it didn't win for Best Original Song ("Let it Go"), instead that belonged to the band U2's Nelson Mandela tribute, "Ordinary Love", the movie_ Long Walk to Freedom_. While that song was really good, I thought it was a surprise that "Let it Go" didn't win…Oh well. Frozen got two more Oscar nominations in the same categories! Let's hope they do well in the Oscars (March 2nd)!

The opening song of the movie, "Vuelie", was inspired by Saami and Norwegian culture. While the choir was Norwegian along with the composer and the orchestra, the actual song itself was a combination of Saami yoiking (where the singer tries to recreate the image of a person, place, or theme through a song and is deeply spiritual) and from a Danish Christmas song ("Dejlig en Jorden/Fairest Lord Jesus"). The choir itself is an all-female choir which is well known in Norway, _Cantus_. It was also accompanied by an 80-piece orchestra.


End file.
